Calidez: Fuego y Hielo
by Berith Yokozawa
Summary: Cuando Bella le deja, Edward queda destrozado. Ya no tiene esperanza, ya no tiene a Bella, su amor, su calidez humana. Pero descubrirá que siempre hay esperanza, que existe otro tipo de calidez. Edward/Seth One Shot


**Disclaimer: **Todos sabemos que Seth, Edward y el universo Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, por mucho que a mi me gustaría tener a Seth solo para mi, je je.

**Título:** Fuego y Hielo

**Claim:** Edward/Seth

**Género:** Romance

**Duración:** Oneshot.

**Advertencias:** Slash.

**Nota: ** El texto de Robert Frost, que citan al principio de Eclipse, me pareció ideoneo para la ocasión. Esto es solo un humilde regalo para todas ustedes, amantes de la pareja, aun que sea lo más ñoño que he visto en la vida y merezca ser quemado en la hoguera recibiendo antes unos cuantos exorcismos.

* * *

* * *

FUEGO Y HIELO

Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en fuego,

otros dicen que en hielo.

Por lo que yo he probado del deseo

estoy con los que apuestan por el fuego.

Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera

creo que conozco lo bastante el odio

para decir que, en cuanto a destrucción,

también el hielo es grande

y suficiente.

Robert Frost

* * *

* * *

**El Hielo**

Seth nota que está empapado en transpiración. El sudor le cae a chorros por la sien y otras partes del cuerpo, incluso teniendo a Edward encima de él, cosa que, en otro momento, le hubiese dejado helado. No con lo que están haciendo.

Edward se mueve dentro de él con cuidado, como si temiera que Seth fuera a romperse entre sus brazos, incluso si sabe que no va a ser así. Marca el ritmo mientras Seth jadea debajo de él. Seth le pide más, y más rápido con la mente, sin importarle que el vampiro lea su pensamiento, y Edward se lo da. Mientras lo hace, le atrapa los labios en un beso abrasador pero dulce, donde demuestra cuanto significa para él lo que están haciendo.

Cuando acaba el beso, Seth suspira y le murmura un "te quiero" tan bajito que es casi inaudible, pero Edward lo escucha. Y se mueve más rápido, más profundo. Sabe que él es el único y el primero para Seth. Nunca hubo nadie antes donde está él ahora. Los primeros jadeos de placer de su lobo, fueron para él. Seth es estrecho, inexplorado, sin duda. Por eso anda con tanto cuidado, para no lastimar a su amado lobo, que se ofrece a él sin dudarlo un segundo. Le muerde el cuello con suavidad, mientras sus manos, lisas y frías como el hielo, acarician sus caderas. Cuidadosamente, aumenta el ritmo a medida que ambos lo necesitan. Siente a Seth gemir y decir su nombre entre suspiros. Es la primera vez que son uno los dos, y el acto está a punto de culminar.

Finalmente acaba, él encima de Seth, aun dentro de él, respirando entrecortadamente -aunque sea una respiración innecesaria-. Edward esconde el rostro en el hombro caliente, para que el licantropo no vea su expresión. Había dicho su nombre al acabar. Con un sentimiento en la voz y en el alma que se pregunta como no le amó desde el primer momento. Levanta el rostro y le besa, dulce pero profundo, como si fuese el último beso y le recordase todos los motivos que le entristecerían si al día siguiente ya no pudiera tenerlo entre sus brazos. Cuando se rompe el beso y Edward sale de él, Seth le abraza, no queriendo que se aleje, dejando un rastro húmedo a medida que sus manos encuentran lugar en los omoplatos de Edward. Busca sus labios y Edward lo besa suavemente, solo un roce de labios. Se miran entonces.

_Te quiero_ en las pupilas doradas y en las marrones.

**El Fuego**

Edward nota la calidez de Seth cada vez que lo toca, queriendo o sin querer. Y se supone que debería molestarle, y que su olor debería resultarle repulsivo, pero no hay nada de eso en sus pensamientos cuando le tiene cerca (ni cuando le tiene lejos, tampoco). Bella también era cálida. No tanto como Seth, solo una humana. El lo dió todo por ella, la defendió con uñas y dientes y se alejó de todo y de todos -incluso de Seth- para protejerla. Y ella le abandonó. Se fue con Jacob a la Universidad de Florida, con su madre, a quien sin duda le encantaba su nuevo novio.

Hacía tiempo, aquello fue un verdadero tormento. Entonces, como resurgido del pasado, Seth volvió a su lado. El soportó sus cambios de humor, su continuo malestar y sus ganas de no seguir adelante. Le invitó a su cálido pecho todas las noches y le acunó entre lágrimas. Al final, el recuerdo de Bella desapareció, pero el seguía acudiendo a los dulces brazos de Seth, aun que ya no hubiese lágrimas que derramar ni motivo de tristeza, solo era una costumbre, la de permanecer entre sus brazos durante la noche.

Seth abandonó la manada.

Sam sabía que al pequeño Clearwater le dolía permanecer en La Push cuando su pálido amigo se estaba muriendo de pena allí arriba, así que le dejó marchar, sabiendo que no volvería a formar parte de la manada jamás, sabiendo que perdían a un miembro para siempre, pero no le dolió. Le dejó marchar y ser feliz.

Si, Seth lo había abandonado todo por él. Había estado a su lado en los momentos críticos, y lo había consolado aun si le dolía saber que las lágrimas derramadas no eran por él sino por otra. Al final, algo más nació entre ellos: amor. Un amor inocente y dulce, en el que ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero que se atreviera mencionar sus sentimientos.

Ahora Seth duerme entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro de hielo, y Edward siente el calor de Seth -que debería asquearlo pero que lo llena como nada- y su cálida y húmeda respiración en su cuello . Edward le mira, como todas las noches, podría pasarse la eternidad mirandolo dormir y no se cansaría nunca. Esa noche había sido la primera en la que decidieron amarse en todos los sentidos, pero no había duda de que la calidez del corazón de Seth les envolvería a ambos muchas otras noches.

**Fin**

**Notas Finales: **Debo esta ñoñería a la canción "Me Provocas", que quizá es demasiando dulce, y tiene la culpa de esto. Si les gustó, pueden dejar un review, si les parece un crimen este oneshot, dejenlo para criticarme entonces. Otro día, escribiré un songfic con la letra de la canción, lo prometo.

Un beso a todas las que me leyeron hoy.

ATT: Baby Clearwater


End file.
